Snake in the Grass
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Ariana McCallister, Auror for the North American Assembly of Magic, has been sent to catch the dark wizards threatening Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she did not count on coming across her match in a certain Potions Professor nor unraveling dark secrets.
1. The Journey

AN: This is the first in my quartet, possibly a quintet. Anyways, please read and review. Flamers you may flame but always remember my opinions are not yours and yours are not mine ^_^ Happy reading.

This story and those following it do not follow the books or movies precisely. There are similar themes, however some of the events may be out of order or non-existent, so don't start getting all upset because something didn't happen when it was supposed to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own are the original characters featured in this story.

Time Period: Pre-HBP

Chapter 1 - The Journey

The mid morning sun blazed down through a cloudless sky into a canopy of gnarled old oak trees which had been planted many generations before near the icy creek which ran through the McCallister Estate. The landscape of the northern Alberta estate was picturesque in its natural beauty. Tall mountains could be seen to the northwest, their snowcapped peaks adding a majestic feeling to the little valley below. Around the valley were miles of forests, inhabited by many sorts of animals and plant life, including the occasional magical creature.

The trickling sound of rushing water gliding over smooth rocks was the sole focus of Ariana McCallister thoughts as she sat on the sun warmed grass not very far from where the rushing water was. Her soft chocolate gaze seemed focused on the water in front of her, however the distant look in her eyes revealed that she was deep in thought as her reflection returned her stare. Her shoulder length midnight hair was pulled back out of her face into a messy bun and her chin rested upon her propped hand as she sat resting her elbows on her propped knees and continued staring at the water in a relaxed manner.

Without notice, the twenty-one year old blinked and focused her eyes on her surroundings while admitting a loud yawn. Sitting up straighter, she stretched her back from its uncomfortable position and looked around her as if to see if anyone was around.

Ari, as she liked to be called, sighed heavily as she thought about what lay in store for her. In a few hours time she would traveling to London, a place she had never thought about going to and would rather avoid if she had the power, but then again, it was the stupid North American Assembly of Magic that had that power, not her.

"Damn Assembly..." her soft voice grumbled as she sent a glare at a leaf that had blown onto the creek's surface and began its drift downstream and away from where she sat.

Ariana had been initiated as an Auror two years ago with the North American Ministry, one of the youngest witches to ever achieve that status. Having been home schooled and partially under the tutelage of one of the highest ranking aurors in North America, Ari had spent a great deal of her time learning how to become a good auror, rather than worrying about O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s, like many of the other young wizards and witches her own age. She had been completing her assignments quite well and had thought herself to be on the good side of the Assembly officials. Well, she thought wrong. In her opinion, her little trip to London was done just to spite her. They knew her history, yet they had blatantly disregarded her wishes and decided to send her to jolly old England to 'help' out at some strangely named magical school for underage wizards.

Her teeth clenched in annoyance as she remembered the conversation she had had with the head of the Auror Department just two weeks earlier. Then again, a conversation usually involved two or more people conversing with each other. Their 'conversation' had been more of a 'this-is-what-you-have-been-told-to-do-so-do-it' kind of conversation.

_The dark haired short, stocky body of Nicolas Kennigan blocked Ariana's way as she made to leave the department for the day. She had spent the last four hours filing paperwork on a fraudulent claim that dark wizards were going to attack a McDonald's fast-food restraunt. The prank informants had managed to provide a stunning pile of paperwork for their little game and she had been the lucky person assigned to 'deal' with it. _

_Kennigan's mismatched eyes, one green and one brown, eyed her with a look of discontent as she tried to scurry past him, not liking the look on his face. The last thing she wanted was another assignment right after she had finished dealing with several piles of paperwork._

_"Ms. McCallister__," Kennigan spoke in his 'I-mean-no-funny-business' voice, "I would like to have a word with you in my office." The way he spoke was final, which left Ariana little choice but to follow him as he entered his office and sat down behind his desk which was wrought with many piles of unorganized papers. He looked almost tired as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and asked her to have a seat in one of the two unmatching chairs in front of his desk._

_"I would rather stand, sir." Ariana responded, not liking the set of his stiff shoulders or the look on his face as he looked up at her. No, she didn't like this at all..._

_"Hmm," he mumbled as he pulled a file without hesitation from one of the several stacks on his desk and opened it. He browsed through the information for a moment before returning his gaze to Ariana. "Ms. McCallister__, you've have been given a new assignment." He paused for a moment to let her consider what this meant. _

_Ariana had recently been working on locating several uncooperative teenagers who had been spreading rumors about the Dark Lord throughout Canada and several northern states in the U.S., similar to the situation she had just finished dealing with... She had complained when she had received the assignment because she fancied herself above running around after several brats who were only a few years younger than herself. Her elation at hearing of a new assignment was short lived as she saw the look on her superior's face. This was not going to be a good reassignment..._

_"You are being reassigned to the United Kingdom. There is a magical school there called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is in need of some 'protection'." Kennigan spoke as his mismatched eyes watched her take in this information. A flash of anger entered her dark eyes for a split second before going behind her perfected mask of indifference. _

_"And may I ask _why _I am being sent there?" she ground out through slightly clenched teeth._

_"It seems with the fear of the students being attacked by Death Eaters or other dark creatures, our oh-so-charming Assembly of Magic has offered its services to the British Ministry of Magic. They chose you because you are young enough to infiltrate the student body. Your mission is to find out if there are any traitors within the student body or faculty that may have connections to the dark wizards. You are also there as protection in case an attack directly occurs upon the school," his voice was almost sympathetic as he knew her personal feelings on the matter of being assigned anywhere near the British Isles. _

_"Peachy." She muttered darkly under her breath, her chocolate eyes seeming to darken more as a shadowed look crossed her face._

_"All of your records are being forged and no one, not even the headmaster, will know of your position." Kennigan continued, choosing to ignore her less than happy response. "You must remember not to show all of your 'talents', and pretend to be just a regular student. All of the information is in this folder," he spoke while reaching across his desk to hand her the folder._

_"Thank you, sir." She spoke with the utmost indifference. She was _not_ happy. Not at all. However, this was her job and she had chosen to follow this path, despite knowing that someday she may be asked to do something she would not like to do._

_Ariana nodded her head sharply to Kennigan and turned on her heel to leave the room as quickly as possible. The need to scream in anger and blow something up at the forefront of her mind until Kennigan's voice made her pause. _

_"You leave in two weeks for the start of the term. We have prepared fake parents for you and you will meet them here before transferring to Britain together. Take the next two weeks to prepare your supplies and such." Kennigan spoke just as she reached the door handle. Once he was finished, she quickly fled the room. After she had shut the door, he ran a hand through his hair and muttered a quiet 'good luck'._

Ariana could feel resentment rising within her, but she pushed it back down as she stood up and brushed the dirt and grass from her blue jeans. Her navy colored tank top only made her eyes seem sharper as she surveyed the land around her. She would miss this place. Having spent her entire life here, Ari could not imagine living anywhere else. However, she was going to have to.

That magical school might not be too bad. It would just be a pain in the ass having to deal with those immature little children and know-it-all professors. She was not sure what to expect when she got to the Britain, but she did realize that life was about to get a great deal more complicated.

* * *

_Platform 9 and 3/4... Platform 9 and 3/4..._ the location of the Hogwart's Express platform eluded Ariana as she looked about King's Cross Station trying to find the location of the elusive platform. An older couple stood beside her also questing for the nonexistent platform. She spared a glance at her 'parents' who were standing beside her and nearly snorted from the absurdity of the whole situation. She had met her 'parents' only twenty minutes ago before apparating to King's Cross Station. They seemed nice enough, but they were only there for appearances.

Chocolate eyes flashed with interest as she caught sight of a family walking into a pillar in between two other platforms.

"Well I'll be bewitched and swarmed by doxies..." her soft voice muttered before she turned to her companions, "This way." She walked off in the direction of the pillar, ironically expecting to be obeyed by her parents.

Ariana hesitated for a moment and clenched her teeth as she walked into the pillar, not once faltering in her confident stride. She felt a strange sensation and became slightly dizzy before she came out the other side. When she opened her eyes, chaos met her vision as people bustled past her. Her companions bumped into her as they came through the magical portal, not having expected her to stop her forward movement. Her 'father' narrowly avoided bumping into her with the trolley which held her school trunk and flashed an almost irritated look at the people around them.

"Well darling, looks like we have arrived." Ariana's fake mother spoke in a clearly American accent as she began stepping into her role.

"I'm so proud of you for deciding to transfer to Hogwarts," her father spoke. He seemed a bit distant, but as long as he played his part... Ariana could understand his irritation.

The couple walked Ariana forward towards the waiting train. Ariana had to shuffle out of a group overexcited students' way several times as what appeared to be first years ran about excitedly.

_This is going to give me a migraine,_ Ari thought to herself as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She stopped in front of a door leading onto the train and turned to look at her parents. Her father had sent her trunk to be stored away and now the only thing left was her worn, dark colored backpack. She had taken the time to make it look more... American by applying pins of American bands to the bag.

"I'm going to miss you dear!" her fake mother wailed as she brought Ariana into a bear hug. Not used to intimacy, Ariana stiffened. Forcing herself to put her arms around the woman, Ariana pretended to be sad as well. "You take care of yourself. Your father and I are only a floo away."

"I'll miss you as well mom," Ariana said as soon as she was released from her mother's grip.

"Have a good time and don't do anything I wouldn't do," her father said with a wink, that was almost believable, as he gave her a quick hug and then handed her the worn backpack. Ari took it, grateful to finally be able to retreat from the chaos of the station and enter the train. She waved goodbye to her parents and stepped aboard the Hogwart's Express and began her search for a seat.

Much to Ari's dismay, the incessant noise of the station did not fade once she had stepped aboard the train. If anything, the noise level had increased with the high-pitched squeals of young girls excited to see each other and old friends laughing and joking around as they caught up on what had happened over the past summer. Ari fought her way past a gaggle of young girls, gritting her teeth as she pushed past them. She was even more annoyed to find that the young girls were almost as tall as she was. Her height of 5'4" had always annoyed her, but it led some fools to underestimate her. She jostled against a group of people moving down the hall and finally made her way down the train car hallway.

_I am going to pull my hair out!_ she thought angrily as she left the car she had entered originally and began the trek down another hallway. As she moved down the hall, her gaze continually shifted sideways into the passing cabins; looking for someplace to escape the incessant noise!

Relief filled her dark eyes as she found what she was looking for at long last. Sliding the door open, Ari stepped inside what appeared to be a small cabin. She was relieved there was no one inside and she relaxed slightly as she haphazardly threw her backpack on a cushioned bench seat before plopping down ungracefully herself. She allowed herself a moment of reprieve and closed her eyes. Ari felt the throbbing in her head die down and her body relaxed against the plush seat.

Dark eyes flashed open as a shrill blast from the train echoed through the cars. Peace and quiet seemed out of her reach today. She felt the slight tug of the train as it began moving forward on the tracks. She sighed and shifted her gaze out the window as the scenery slowly began to pass by faster and faster. She was glad the train had begun moving forward and let her head fall back to rest against the seat.

As she sat there, reclining in her seat, her mind began to wander over what was going to happen. In several hours they would reach Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been informed by Kennigan that she would be 'sorted', whatever that was, and then introduced to her house. She would be taking normal classes with normal students.

Ari was nervous about going to classes. She had been home-schooled most of her life and had spent little time around people her own age... well, close to her own age at least. She doubted there would be many people near her maturity level, which was going to wreak havoc on her tolerance. She would have to deal with it though, she had a mission to complete. She just prayed that her worst nightmare was not going to come true. Even if it did, avoidance would prevent any blood shed... well, maybe just a little blood shed would not be too bad...

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open and a boy and girl wandered in. Ari stiffened and immediately sat up straighter in her seat. She moved closer to the window as the two people came in and put their things down. The girl looked to be slightly younger than Ari herself was. Her hair was a dark brown, similar to Ari's own inky black tresses. The boy with her was fair haired and his blue eyes immediately looked at Ariana as if he had not known she was there before.

"Oh hello," chirped the girl as she sat down across from Ariana. The girl seemed overly cheerful, just what Ariana wanted. "My name's Annabell Luxley, but everyone just calls me Anna." She smiled warmly at Ari and patted the seat next to her for her companion to take.

"Grumpy face here is Nicolas Dennson," Anna supplied as Nicolas took a seat beside her, his wary gaze still resting on Ariana.

Supposing this was her turn to speak, Ari placed a small smile on her face, "I'm Ariana Vierez. I'm a transfer student so I don't know many people... It's a pleasure to meet you." She hoped she sounded sincere enough.

"Oh, a transfer student? We don't get many of those. What year are you? Nic and I are both sixth years this year." Anna chirped happily, ignoring her companion's sour mood.

"The same," Ariana smiled at the happy girl.

* * *

Review please.

AN: You may have accidentally viewed an older version of this chapter. If this is your first time seeing this note, please re-read.

Thank you,  
DHM


	2. The Fire

So here's chapter 2 everyone. Take note that there is dialogue from the movie contained in this story, the words are not my own! Also, keep in mind some things are the same and some are different. Reviews are answered at the end of the chapter.

Important Announcement: I've only received 4 reviews, despite the 116 hits, 2 favs, and 3 alerts. I would really appreciate more reviews. All you have to do is say something like 'update soon' and I will be happy, I don't need a paragraph. If I don't get a total of 10 reviews combined for Chapters 1 and 2 I won't post anymore and just go onto the next story in my lineup of HP fics. The plot in this story is not really needed for my other ones. But I like it, so please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, or the movies, just this plot. It's mine so hands off -waves a wand dangerously around-

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Fire

"Pamela Taren!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tobias Thorton!"

"Slytherin!"

"Ariana Vierez!"

The person in question swung her chocolate gaze up to the center of the Great Hall before shifting her attention around the room with apprehension. Ariana did not like public places and she especially did not like sitting on a stool in front of hundreds of students.

In Ariana's opinion, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry officially sucked.

Clenching her sweaty palms at her sides, Ari walked forward to sit on the stool in front the student body. She had felt only slightly awkward standing amongst the first years. For the most part they had not been much taller than her own short stature and she had not felt as if she stood out. Now was the complete opposite however.

Professor McGonagall gave Ari a short, piercing stare before the older witch placed the weathered wizards hat on her head. Ari cringed only slightly as thoughts of lice swept through her mind. However, the voice that spoke to her quickly chased those thoughts away.

_Let's see... Let's see... You're an interesting one now aren't you? _Came the voice of the Sorting Hat.

_What the...?_ Ariana thought as she felt a weird shifting feeling in her mind.

_Hmmmm, I'm glad you have come to Hogwarts. You're future shall be very interesting indeed. Be sure to keep an eye on the dark ones, _the Sorting Hat muttered in her mind.

_How can you know about that?_ Ari almost said the words allowed, but caught herself just before her mouth opened. An angry expression passed over her pretty features as she glared straight ahead at no one in particular.

_We'll discuss that at another time, my dear. For now Miss Black we'll put you in..."_

Fear and anger shot through Ariana's heart as she listened to the Sorting Hat's words, but before she could respond he called her house.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Chocolate eyes stared moodily at the piece of parchment held in her hands. Ariana was _not_ thrilled. Whoever had forged her school records was an idiot. All she wanted to do at that moment was to set the parchment on fire.

The new term's class schedule had been handed to Ariana at breakfast that morning. The previous evening she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Her two new friends, Nicolas Dennson and Annabell Luxley, were also Gryffindors. She had accompanied them to breakfast where Professor McGonagall had given her an open stare once more and then handed her the parchment that would probably lead to Ariana's demise. Not for the first time since her arrival did Ariana contemplate the rude looks the older witch was giving her. Was she suspicious? Did she know something? Was she working for Voldemort? Those questions filtered through Ariana's mind as she watched the older woman from the corner of her eyes before looking at the parchment in her hand once more.

Remedial classes. That's what Ariana had been signed up for. She was all for taking easy classes to get through this assignment, however she was not prepared to sit in classes with students who did not know the basics of a Polyjuice potion or even how to perform spells to make note taking easier. Ariana wanted to break something. For a split second she wondered if attendance was necessary, but then she remembered her assignment. She had to watch not only the students but also the professors. Groaning in irritation, Ariana let her head fall to the table as she stared at the grains of wood.

"What's wrong?" the cheerful voice of Annabell Luxley asked from her seat across the Gryffindor table from Ari.

Ari picked her head up from the table and turned to look at her new friend with an exasperated sigh. "I'm just... not very excited about my classes," she responded while picking up her fork and pushing her sausage around on her plate.

"You look like someone just dragged you through a swamp then sent raging pixies after you," Nic commented from beside Annabell.

Ariana turned to glare at him before deciding it was a waste of her energy.

"Well, at least we have a few of the same classes together Ari!" Anna commented with a smile, trying to cheer her new friend up.

"Goody," Ariana responded sarcastically as she gazed at her morning tea with distrust. Since arriving at Hogwarts she had discovered a dislike for English teas, including the Breakfast tea in front of her now. What she would not give for a cup of Jasmine tea, her personal favorite.

"Well it is almost time for morning classes. I am going to head to Transfiguration, I will see you both at lunch," Nic said as he stood and gathered his belongings before exiting the Great Hall.

"He's so lucky to have Professor McGonagall this early in the morning," Annabell muttered as she began gathering her own things.

"Why do you say that? The old bat gave me quite a look this morning," Ari responded as she downed the rest of her tea in one gulp and hiding her unhappy face behind her hand as she pretended to yawn.

"Any looks Professor McGonagall gives you are a million times better than what we are going to get from Professor Snape if we are late for Potions," Annabell responded.

Ariana highly doubted that, but she followed Anna from the Great Hall anyways. Ari spared one last amused look at the sunny ceiling before following her friend to the dungeons.

* * *

"So, tell me about this Professor Snape," Ari questioned Annabell as they sat in the Potions classroom waiting for the professor to arrive. Ariana had decided the best way to get information about teachers and other students would be from her new friends.

"He's a greasy, slimy git." Came her matter of fact response. "He absolutely hates Gryffindors. He's constantly giving us detention and extra homework. Whatever you do, don't talk during class either." Anna warned as the door to the classroom opened with a bang and a dark figure with swirling robes entered.

The class had immediately jumped to attention in their seats and sat quietly as Professor Snape walked to the front of the classroom, a stony look on his face.

Ariana watched the scene with amusement. He did not look as terrifying as everyone made him out to be. She had faced far worse during her past four years as an auror to be afraid of a brooding teacher. _I could totally kick his broody ass,_ she thought with a small smile.

"Turn to page ninety-four and begin reviewing the ingredients on the page." Professor Snape ordered as his icy gaze swept the classroom, making sure his directions were obeyed. His eyes settled on an unfamiliar face in the back of the classroom and his dark eyes narrowed in irritation. Black eyes met brown in a standoff that ended with a small, knowing smirk from the female student before she opened her book and began the assignment. Snape's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the impertinence of the new student. He would have to watch that one.

* * *

"Your homework is due next class. I also want a ten page essay on the importance and uses of Acromantula Venom by tomorrow." Professor Snape ordered the class as they began to file from the room.

"Miss Vierez, a word." Snape called just as Ari and Anna were about to exit the classroom.

Anna shot Ariana a worried look and quietly told her good luck before exiting the classroom and heading to Charms.

Ari sighed as she waited for the other students to exit before turning back and approaching her professor.

"Yes, Professor Snape," she responded, annoyance clear in her tone.

Snape eyed the student up and down. Her short stature did nothing to hinder what appeared to be a very fiery temperament. He raised an eyebrow in a very calculated manner as he watched her.

"Your attitude Miss Vierez is likely to get you into trouble," came his drawling response.

Ariana fought back a snippy retort, anger flashing in her chocolate eyes. She had studied him discreetly during class and she was not impressed by his high-and-mighty attitude. She had never let anyone walk all over her and she was not going to start that now with this new professor. Ariana dug her nails into the Potions and Charms books she carried before flashing him a bright smile. Snape nearly stumbled away from her at the sudden change in her expression and his eyes narrowed.

"Of course Professor Snape, I'm so sorry for having been so unruly today." Her voice had gone from annoyed to extremely cheerful and was laced with sugary sweetness. She even went as far as to bat her eye lashes at him. "It just so happens that I'm dealing with hormonal fluctuations at the moment that have left me acting rather abnormally."

Snape's eyes visibly widened as he processed her words. _What did she just insinuate? _Severus thought as he tried to figure out exactly what this new student was saying

Ariana was inwardly smiling as she continued looking at her professor innocently, enjoying how his expression had changed from superior to aghast in mere moments. _Take that you annoying Mr. Know It All,_ she thought to herself before laying on more of the sugary sweetness.

"It's just _so_ hard Professor Snape. Whatever will I do?" Her eyelashes batted once more as she took a step closer to him, into his personal space. Professor Snape was quick to jump back and walk around to the other side of his desk, attempting to regain his composure as he hid the startled look on his face. What the bloody hell was wrong with this student?

"Anyways Professor Snape," Ari began, her tone abruptly changing from chirpy and cheerful, back to calm and even, and her innocent smile changing to a smirk, "That would be the problem _if_ it were actually true. I'm late to my next class, see you tomorrow Professor." She smiled gleefully as she all but skipped from the room, enjoying her triumph over the dark Potions professor.

Professor Snape stood frozen in his place behind his desk staring at the spot Miss Vierez had just been occupying with a rather disgruntled expression on his face.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" He muttered aloud as he practically flopped into his chair and ran a hand through his inky locks.

* * *

"You look as cheerful as Umbridge," Nic stated at lunch several hours later.

"Hmmm?" Ariana questioned as she looked up from her lunch, a silly grin on her face.

"Exactly." Nic muttered before glancing over at Anna who was also staring at Ari with a bemused expression.

"Oh, sorry, I just really enjoyed my morning classes." Ariana stated while digging into the piece of apple pie in front of her.

"You weren't this happy this morning." Anna said quietly as she watched her friend.

"I just really enjoy screwing with people's minds," Ari said with a cheerful smile.

Unexpectedly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Snape entered at a brisk pace. His dark eyes scanned the Great Hall before resting on the Gryffindor table, particularly on a dark haired Gryffindor. His feet stumbled and he nearly tripped before righting himself and quickly rushing to the Professor's table and taking a seat. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall watched the dark teacher before turning to whisper amongst themselves.

"I can see that." Nic eventually stated as his gaze turned from the Potions Professor to the new student across from him.

"Bloody hell, Ari, what happened?" Anna questioned in a hushed tone as she leaned over conspiratorially towards Ariana.

"I just gave him a taste of his own medicine." Ari responded with a grin as she ignored the dark eyes watching her and cheerfully finished her apple pie.

* * *

"You asked to see me," Snape questioned as he entered the Headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore, who had been standing next to the fire conversing with a portrait, turned around to face Severus.

"Ah, yes, take a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of his desk before he himself took a seat, his twinkling gaze landing on the man in front of him.

Severus took a seat in the comfortably plush chair and watched the older wizard. He hated that look in the Headmaster's eyes; it usually meant trouble.

"I was curious as to how your first day of classes went, Severus." Dumbledore questioned as he took a candy out from a drawer in his desk and popped it into his mouth.

"Fine," came Severus' clipped response.

"And how is the transfer student taking to her classes? A Miss Ariana Vierez, I believe." Dumbledore questioned mildly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the older wizard. _What are you up to, you sneaky old man?_ Severus thought as he carefully weighed his response. "Fine."

"I see..." Dumbledore stated slowly, his eyes seeming to analyze Severus. "I would like you to keep an eye on Miss Vierez, there is something... different about her."

"Yes, sir." Severus considered the Headmaster's words. So, Severus was not the only person who realized she was not quite... the normal student. He would get that foolish girl back for her little joke on him that day. "I will keep an eye on her."

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore stated with a broad smile before moving on to discuss more serious topics involving the Order and the nuisance that was Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

2:08 A.M. read the clock in Ariana's room. She lay quietly in bed, listening to the deep, even breathing of her roommates. Slowly she sat up in her bed and glanced around the room, her vision clear as she tapped the side of her head an muttered a spell. Chocolate eyes watched her roommates for any sign of movement as she crept from her bed, clad in her pajamas and wand in her hand.

Ariana had decided upon her arrival at Hogwarts two weeks ago that she would need to do some night surveillance to see who was wandering the halls in the dark hours of the night. Ari had chosen to wait two weeks in order to avoid the suspicion that would be aroused if the new transfer student were caught out and about during her first week at Hogwarts. She was careful to make sure the wooden stairs did not creek as she descended from the girl's dormitory towards the Gryffindor common room below.

Ari was surprised to hear hushed voices as she came to the last corner before entering the common room and her footsteps halted as she listened to the conversation.

Two boys and a girl, from what she could see around the corner of the stairwell, appeared to be conversing with someone via the common room fire. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she listened to their words.

"Sirius!" came the voice of the boy with dark hair and glasses, "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter," came the voice of the man in the fire, "you said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half breeds?"

"Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all," the dark haired boy responded.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." The fiery speaker said.

"Combat," the boy responded.

"What, does he think we're forming some kind of wizard army?" The red haired boy questioned.

"Well that's exactly what he thinks," the man in the fire answered, "that Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute." There was a pause before he continued, "The others wouldn't want me telling you this Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well what can we do?" The boy, Harry responded.

Ariana gasped as her foot slipped on the last step causing a small sound to escape as she quickly pulled herself back behind the corner of the stairwell.

"Someone's coming," The voice of Sirius stated after hearing the noise. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now at least, it looks like you are on your own," the voice finished as he left the fire.

"Sirius..." The name was whispered through Ariana's shaking lips as her hands trembled. She fisted her hands into the shirt of her pajamas as she exhaled a shaky breath. Gathering herself, she slowly snuck back up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and returned to her bed, her fingers still clenched in her night shirt.

She lay awake for several hours more as a physical storm raged outside, and an emotional one raged within her. She had learned much from the conversation she had heard and was still trying to process everything. They had mentioned the Ministry and Fudge, who was the Minister of Magic. However it did not seem as if they were in agreement with him. From what Ariana knew of the man he was easily manipulated by his own fear and stupidity, hardly a good Minister of Magic.

There had also been talk of an Order. An Order of what, she did not know, but it appeared as if the students and... Sirius, were a part of it.

_Sirius..._ Her mind whispered. He was the one person she had hoped to avoid while assigned at Hogwarts. She took a steadying breath and closed her eyes to calm herself before opening them once more. She was determined to figure out what was going on and what the Order was.

* * *

Reviews:

Yukira-Kuchiki: Yes, this is set around HBP, in the beginning of chapter 1, it states her age, 21. I have a timeline that correlates to all of my stories that I will eventually post in this AU. I am debating whether I want to post it or not because it gives away information regarding the 4 other stories I have not yet begun putting up on FF. Thanks for the review ;-)

jesusfreak: LOL, you're review made me laugh, thank you ^_^

Lucia: Unfortunately I do think it is fair of me to request people to review, since according to the stats for this story, this story has had 116 hits, 2 favs and 3 alerts, but at the time of responding to your review, only 4 people have thus far answered my request for reviews. I often find myself not reviewing others stories either, which is why I try to remind myself to. Even if all the person says is 'please update', 'you're story is good', or even that they hate it, it's nice to know what people think and where they think the story should head. Even though I have several chapters already written, I can always go back to make adjustments before I post them. Thank you for your review :-)

Coy Fish: Thank you so much for your review. I hope you liked this new chapter!

**Please Review**

Yours truly,

-DHM-


End file.
